Five Nights at Freddy's: Rotting Away
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: When two detectives, Detective Oaks and Detective Jay, are assigned a missing persons report, it leads them to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Finding some disturbing surprises, Oaks doesn't want to give up or back down. Becoming impatient, he breaks into the restaurant. After hours of nothing, Jay goes in after his partner, not knowing what he'd just gotten into.
1. Case

"Look at this BS..." James moaned, "Lincoln and Morgan get to work the MK murders while we're stuck with this idiotic children's restaurant chuck-e-cheese rip off missing persons report..."

"Louder, please." Matthew teased.

"Dammit..." James said as he sat down in Matthew's office.

"So, what's the case about?"

"Some random security guard went missing a few days ago, went to the job and never came back home.."

"Family?"

"Nah, he's a major league loner."

"Judging by your 'chuck-e-cheese rip off' comment, you're talking about that, uh... Freddy Fazbear's pizza place?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I was going to apply there for that guard position a few years ago... The place was reportedly 'haunted', so I just applied for McDonald's opening instead."

"I think five kids were murdered at an older location of the pizzeria... The bodies still haven't been found and there is no prime suspect..."

"Then how do you know that these children were murdered? The bodies haven't been found."

"It's been half a decade, they're probably completely decomposed already. Anyways, we gotta go down to that place..."

"Just let me finish my donuts and we'll be off..."

"Well, hurry the bloody blazes up!"

"Yes, mum."

Matthew shoved a donut into his face hole and closed his laptop. Licking glaze from his fingertips, Matthew stood up out of his chair. He stared at the four remaining donuts, 'Later' he whispered to the beautiful, glistening glaze donuts. Looking up, Matthew began his walk to James's car.

"There she is." James said as he pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"You were right," Matthew commented, "'Chuck-e-Cheeses rip off.'"

Matthew and James hopped out of the car and trotted into the Pizzeria. Walking through the doors, Matthew went up to the woman at the 'Check in' counter.

"I'm Detective Jay and this is Detective Oaks," Matthew told the woman, "We're here to talk to the manager of this fine establishment."

Matthew looked around at the room, at the dust covered counter and the cobwebs in the dark corners.

"Uh," The woman stuttered, "Mr. Smith is not here at this time, but, um, you-you can wait-"

"Can we look around in there?" James interrupted as he pointed at the doors that lead to the party room.

"Yeah, s-sure." The lady responded.

With no other words, Matthew and James bursted into the party room. Matthew walked up to the stage and stared at the animatronics.

"Bunny the rabbit," Matthew began to name the animatronics, "Chick the duck, and the animatronic, the myth, the legend... Freddy Fazbear..."

"Don't forget about Foxy!" James said in the stupidest impression of Freddy he could muster.

"I swear to god, they're staring at us..." Matthew stared, fearfully, into Freddy's eyes.

"Hey there, boys and girls!" Freddy shouted as a light turned on from the inside of his head, "Hey- he-"

"Help..." An odd voice whispered from the animatronic.

"Boys and girls," Freddy continued, "Hey there- Hey- Boys-"

"Please help..." The creepy voice once again spoke.

Both James and Matthew stared, completely frozen in shock, at the animatronic.

"Jesus H. Christ..." James said under his breath.

The doors to the party room violently swung open. The light coming from Freddy instantly turned off. The manager of the restaurant, Mr. Smith, barged in, his face completely pale.

"I'm sorry, boys," the manager said, "I'm afraid you two will have to leave right now! I have a very important meeting to attend to. I have to close up and get out of here, I'll try to come by the station tomorrow to talk."

Mr. Smith rushed into his office, snatching folders from cabinets and grabbing valuables from the desk and drawers. James and Matthew glanced at each other, Matthew still quivering with fear. James trotted over to Mr. Smith's office.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we have to take you in for questioning." James demanded.

The manager dropped everything he had on his desk and walked up to James.

"You have no idea what you're getting into..." Mr. Smith's tone froze James solid.

Matthew reached for his pistol with his shaking hand. James looked back at him, shaking his head. Matthew stopped when his pistol was half way out of its holster. He dropped the gun, falling back into its holster. Mr. Smith walked back to his desk, carrying everything he put on the desk. He stared at James as he trotted past him and into the check in room.

The woman walked back into the party room. "I have to close up the place right now so if you could please..." She said as she glanced at the animatronics, seeming almost instantaneously struck with fear, "Leave..."

Matthew and James looked at each other. Matthew nodded. Without any other sound coming from the three of them, the two boys made their way back to James's car. James started the car, pulled out of the parking space and went out of the lot and parked across the street of the restaurant.

"Do we tail that weird manager?" Matthew asked, still shaking.

"We're here to investigate," James responded, "I'll get some uni's to tail him. We'll stay here, see if anything shady happens..."

3:30 am, still at the boring Chuck-e-cheese restaurant.

"This is driving me crazy." James told Matthew, "Nothing has happened."

"Can't we just get some uni's to watch this place for us, too?" Matthew asked, annoyed.

"Uni's don't just grow on trees, you know?" James said as he popped the trunk of his car.

"The hell you doin?" Matthew asked.

"Something." James answered, jumping out of the car.

James walked around to the back of the car, grabbing a crowbar from the trunk. He slammed the trunk shut as he began walking to the restaurant.

Approaching the front doors, James put his crowbar in between the glass doors, prying them apart. The doors opened with ease. Very unsurprisingly, James triggered no alarms.

"Cheap bastards..." James whispered to himself.

James took out his flashlight and turned it on. Slowly making his way through the dark, James' heart began to race faster and faster. Finally reaching the party room, he directed his flashlight at the animatronics. A shiver ran down his spine. Feeling uncomfortable and disturbed, James thought it would be best to check out the manager's office. He opened the door and stepped in.

All of a sudden, James heard music coming from the party room. James recognized it was Ouverture from Carmen. James closed his eyes as a slight feeling of comfort rushed through him. He smirked for a second, but the smile quickly faded when he heard a light footstep approach him. He turned as fast as he could. A rusty pipe whacked James before he could react. He fell to the ground.

"I didn't want to do this," a scratchy voice spoke, "but I can't let you do anything to my friends."

8:00 am:

Matthew groaned as he awoke from his sleep. Looking to his left, Matthew expected to see James. Instead, he only saw the empty driver's seat. Knowing something was wrong, Matthew jumped out of the car. He stumbled out and almost face planted into the street and also nearly got hit by a passing car. Not caring about closing the car door, he ran to the front doors. Pulling and pushing as hard as he could, the doors still wouldn't budge.

'Who would've locked these damn doors?' Matthew thought. He knew James wouldn't do that. Matthew backed up and charged at the doors, breaking them both open. The doors broke so easily that Matthew fell to the ground. Jumping up and drawing his weapon, he pressed forward to the party room.

"James!" Matthew yelled as he bursted into the room, "James, where the hell are you?!"

Frantically rushing around the room, Matthew looked around for any sign of James. Matthew glanced back at the animatronics. They all seemed to be staring at a spot on the carpet. Quickly looking where the animatronics seemed to point at, he saw a small drop of blood. The drop was very close, almost too close, to the manager's office. Matthew broke into the room, looking down on the floor, the light wooden floor, he saw something that scared him half to death. The floors were wet and sqeaky clean, with a dent right in the middle of the floor.


	2. Dreaming

**Before you read this chapter, I just want to say that I don't really like the name 'Rotting Away' so I'm wondering if any of you have any other ideas for what you think this story should be called. I'd love to hear your suggestions.**

Matthew sat down at his desk, covering his face with both of his hands. He wondered what he would do. James was definitely in some trouble, Matthew knew that, but who's blood was it on the carpet? James was a tough fighter, it took a lot to take him down. He could've fought the attacker, maybe punched the attacker in the nose hard enough to cause a bloody nose. But what if it was James' blood. Where would that lead them? They'd have no evidence, nobody to arrest.

Gary, the forensic scientist, walked in. "Hey." He said, interrupting Matthew's thoughts, "The results wont be back for another few days, maybe a little less than a week."

"Thanks..." Matthew looked up at Gary, seeing Mr. Smith enter the room in the corner of his eye. Rage filled Matthew as he began to stare directly at Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith looked back at Matthew, smiling. It looked like a genuine smile, not like an creepy or sinister smile. But Matthew didn't care, he was too lost in his own thoughts to even consider Mr. Smith innocent. Mr. Smith began walking toward Matthew, the smile still on his face.

'He knows where James is...' Matthew thought.

"H-" Mr. Smith attempted to say, but Matthew leaped over his desk, tackling Mr. Smith to the ground. Right in the middle of the big room, Matthew began to bombard Mr. Smith with hard punches to his abdomen and face. Gary tried to pull Matthew back, but Matthew elbowed Gary in the nose, knocking him down to the floor. Matthew pulled his gun from its holster and held it up to Mr. Smith's head.

"Where is James!?" Matthew demanded.

"Who?" Mr. Smith asked, dazed.

Matthew slapped Mr. Smith as hard as he could. "Where is my friend?!" Matthew yelled.

"Matthew!" Detective Jaden screamed, "Get off of him!"

Matthew stopped for a second. He pushed his weapon back into his holster and hopped to his feet.

"Give me your pistol and badge." The Lieutenant ordered.

"Come on, Mary..." Matthew begged.

"Now." The Lieutenant aggressively said, "You are in no condition to work, especially on this case. Get out, take care of your kids."

Gary picked up Mr. Smith, getting him to his feet. Matthew complied and handed his holster and badge to the Lieutenant. Matthew quickly observed the crowd surrounding the scene. He glanced at Detective Jaden. He could see nothing but fear on her face.

"Morgan..." He said to her, "Don't tell my wife about this..."

Tears formed in Morgan's eyes as she backed up and walked away from the scene. Matthew looked down at the floor.

"Go." The Lieutenant ordered.

"I get it..." Mr. Smith said, staring at Matthew, "I know how it feels... It really sucks losing somebody close to you... You can never really get over it the way you're acting. Getting some rest and peace can really help..."

Mr. Smith rested a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

 **1:00 pm, Matthew's house.**

"Where the hell were you!" Matthew's wife, Vicki, shouted as Matthew walked through the front door, "I almost drove down to the station to see if you were there."

Vicki wrapped her arms around Matthew.

"I..." Matthew said, "I need a minute..."

Matthew broke off of Vicki's hug and trotted up the stairs to his bedroom. Ben, Matthew's 7 year old son and youngest child, sprinted up the stairs after his father.

"Daddy!" His son's hyper voice yelled.

"Go away..." Matthew demanded.

Ben froze. He was confused, 'Why was he ignoring him?' Ben thought. Ben began to think that his mother told Matthew about the cookie he attempted to steal late last night. Thinking that his father was mad at him and no longer loved his little Benny, Ben began to softly cry. Matthew slammed his bedroom door. Matthew's two twins, Ryan and Isabella, poked their heads out of their rooms.

"What's up with dad?" Ryan asked Vicki over Ben's crying.

2:00 pm

Vicki shook Matthew violently.

"Wake up!" She yelled.

Matthew opened his eyes, looking up at his wife. She was furious.

"Look," She agitatedly said, "I called Morgan, she told me everything. I know this is hard for you, but you have a family to care for. If you're going to behave like this, you will not do it here. I heard about what happened at the station. You will not act that way around your kids this way."

Matthew rolled off his bed and began packing clothes and toiletries into a suitcase.

"Matthew..." Vicki realized what she just said, "I- I didn't mean it... It-"

"I'll be back when I find James or his killer." Matthew interrupted.

"No!" Vicki yelled, "I didn't mean it! You can stay, I was just mad and said the first thing that came to my mind!"

"I'm leaving." Matthew told his wife.

"No you are not!" She responded, blocking the door.

After he finished packing, he walked up to Vicki and shoved her out of the doorway. She tried to stop him, but he was already out of the driveway before she could do anything.

Matthew found a cheap motel and rented a room. He drove down to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shortly after buying the room. He waited in the same spot James and him waited in before, watching all of the comings and goings of everybody. It wasn't long before he again fell asleep. His dream was weird. He dreamt of him using a rusty pipe and smacking it over somebodies head. It jumped to the stage of the pizzeria, Matthew looking out over all of the tables. He noticed a mysterious man standing in the very back.


End file.
